Sleeping Beauty: Naruto style!
by twilit angel
Summary: What if the Naruto cast were to be in the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty? A whole lot of stuff goes wrong! A damsel in distress, a handsome prince, a wizard and everyone's favorite team! What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hello there peoples! So this is my new fanfic (i have alot lately) that i sort of did of a fairy tale NARUTO STYLE!! If you don't know, it's on sleeping beauty which happens to be one of my favorite fairytales thanks to the game Kingdom Hearts. And of course, I couldn't resist using my favorite OC Yue as the star! But I not going to reveal who's her prince! You have to read to find out! Team 7, could you say the disclaimer?

Naruto: Sure!

Team 7: Twilit angel does not own us!

Yue: But she does own me!

* * *

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Konoha, lived the great King and Queen of the land. They only had one slight problem: they didn't have an heir yet. After years, they finally got their wish. The queen had given birth to a young daughter they named Yue. The King then had a grand party where all the kingdom came, even a few magical creatures.

"WHOO!" yelled a certain blond. "This party is awesome! They got every food there is!"

"Shut it baka!" yelled a pink headed girl as her fist connected with the blonds head. "We're here for the new born princess, not for you!"

The blow had sent Naruto a few feet from where they were standing. So he lied on the floor with swirly eyes. All the while, a certian emo(me:HAHAHA! I just called him emo! Sasuke: Shut up! I'm _not _emo! Me: Sure Sasuke. Sure) stood by the pink head girl with disapproving eyes. "Can we just get on with this?" He said. "I hate parties."

Naruto got up and smiled. "Oh come on teme! We're fairies! We should live a little!" (Naruto:WHAT!? I don't want to be a fairy! Me:Deal with it!)

"What ever. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke walked over to the cradle that lay in front of the room with Naruto and Sakura behind him.

"What a lovely surprise!" the King said. "It is an honor to have fairies at my daughter's party."

Sakura curtised. "And it's an honer to see the heir to the throne your majesty. My friends and I would like to give gifts to the new born princess for the occasion, Sire."

The couple's eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, it's an honor for our daughter then." The queen graciously said.

"Thanks." Naruto went up to the cradle and took out his wand, which was a regular stick with sparkly stuff on it. "Dear princess...uh.. what's her name?"

The whole entire room sweatdropped.

"Her name's Yue, baka!" Sakura hissed.

"I knew that!" He turned back to the princess. "Dear Princess Yue, for you I, Naruto Uzumaki, bestow upon you the gift of song so that when you sing, all shall be enchanted in your spell." He waved his wand and walked back to the others.

Sakura went to the cradle and smiled at the baby girl. "Dear Princess Yue, for you, I Sakura Haruno, bestow upon you the gift of beauty so that your hair shall turn a magnificent white that is fairer than snow and shall enchant all men who come your way." She waved her wand and walked back to the others.

Finally, Sasuke walked to the cradle. But he didn't speak in a kind way like the other two did. "Princess, I , Sasuke Uchiha, give you the gift of-"

"Not so fast, little brother." A meancing voice said from behind them.

The king and queen gasped as they saw none other than Itachi Uchiha standing at the door with a smirk upon his face (Sasuke:What the hell is Itachi doing in this story!? Me:I thought he would make a great witch! Itachi:I'm a wizard. Me:Whatevs! It's my story!). Of course, Sasuke glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"There was a party that I wasn't invited to." He simply said. "Do you think I would stand back and let that pass?"

"But you hate parties!"

"I only hate them if I'm invited."

Now this confused almost everybody. (Me:Seriously, that did not make sense.)

"I'm...sorry then, Great wizard Itachi." The King humbly said. "We should have at least told you-"

"It's too late for apologies. But before I go.." Itachi walked over to the cradle and took out his bad ass of a staff. (Naruto:Now this is wrong! Why does Itachi get a staff while we get girly wands?! Me:Shut up, baka! I like Itachi better!) "Princess Yue, I , Itachi Uchiha, bestow upon you...a curse."

Everyone gasped especially the King and Queen.

"On the night of your sixteenth birthday, you shall prick your finger on a spindle and be poisoned and die a horrible death."

"No!" The queen cried. "Not little Yue!"

"Your sick, Itachi." Sasuke spat out.

"It's their fault that they didn't invite me." Then he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The Queen continued to cry. "Oh my precious child!"

"Damn that wizard and his cursed ways!" The King shouted.

"I heard that." Itachi's voice said through out the room.

"Wait, your majesties!" Sakura shouted. "Sasuke-kun still has his gift!"

"Then he can reverse the curse!"The king said.

"Sorry. I can't do that." Sasuke intervened. "Since we're related, my magic won't work against his. I blame my parents for having him first and making him a wizard while I'm stuck as a fairy."

"Then what shall we do?!"

"I can do something." He went to the cradle again, this time with a determined look in his eyes. "Princess Yue, I, Sasuke Uchiha, will not let you die with the prick on a spindle. Instead of dying, you'll fall into a deep sleep until you get true love's first kiss." He waved his wand and walked to the others.

"Wow, teme." Naruto said. "That was the corniest thing you've ever said."

Sakura punched him again, which caused a lump on his head. "Well, I think it's the sweetest thing! She'll be happy forever when she meets her true love."

"And it was the only thing I could think of." Sasuke said with a slight shrug.

Suddenly, the royal couple tapped them on the shoulders while the queen held Yue, who was fast asleep not knowing what was happening. "Excuse me, fairies?" The queen said. "My husband and I have talked about it and we decided that Yue would be the safest in your care."

"WHAT!?" All three fairies, well two, fairies shouted.

"Don't you want your daughter to grow up to be the princess she is?" Sakura asked.

She hung her head and looked at her sweet daughter. "Of course but...with that curse, she'll be in more danger than ever."

"And when she meets her true love, we don't have to go through the long process of her finding a husband." The king said happily. "We all win."

"That's...actually smart." Sakura said. Then she smiled. "Alright. We'll take care of her! I've always wanted to raise a child of my own. And without magic of course."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled out. "How can we survive without magic!?"

Sakura had taken Yue into her arms and cooed on how cute she was. "Naruto, we can fend for ourselves since we're living in the forest. While I take care of the baby, you two can be ninjas for all I care."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine by me."

Naruto knew he lost the battle so he followed his two friends into the forest where they found a small cottage where they would live for the next sixteen years.

* * *

Me:So that's pretty much chapter one! Hope you people liked it!

Naruto:I hated it! What the hell is up with Itachi being the wizard _and _getting a cool staff!?

Me:I said this before. I like Itachi better! He's _awesome!_

Itachi:-sweatdrops- Thanks, I guess.

Me: And before we go... Sakura, could you do the honors?

Sakura: Sure. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey there again! So this is chapter 2 of Sleeping Beauty: Naruto Style! So guys, who's doing the disclaimer this time?

Naruto:I will!

Sasuke: No, I want to do it!

Naruto: Oh, well! I want to do it before you!

Sasuke:Dobe, you're always the dead last.

Naruto:What did you say!?

Kakashi:Twilit angel does not own anybody in this story.

Me:When did you get here?

Kakashi:Yue invited me.

Yue:...Anyways, twilit angel does own me.

* * *

Those next sixteen years were probably the most eventful for the three fairies. But to say the least, they did a great job of raising Princess Yue. Though, Sakura was the one who took care of her like a daughter. She proved this by the time Yue turned four.

FLASHBACK:(Hooray!)

The three fairies (Naruto:Still hate you, twilit. Me:I love you too, Naruto.) were outside playing with a laughing Yue by a river. Sakura was watching Yue play, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, while Naruto was pretending to be a ninja.

"Yeah! If I wasn't a fairy, I would be a great ninja!" Naruto yelled while hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"No you wouln't dobe." Sasuke coldly said. "You're way too clumsy to even stand on your own too feet."

Of course, Naruto _had_ to get mad. So when Sasuke wasn't looking, he tackled him.

"What the heck?! (Me:Have to watch the language around a four year old) Naruto, get off of me!" Sasuke yelled while they started to roll down hill where the river was.

Then by some unknown chance, they plummeted into the river while, unfortunately, taking Yue with them who was right near them.

Now, Sasuke and Naruto sat fighting in the river while a very pissed off Sakura fumed on spot. She was about to hit the two when she heard a cry.

"HELP! Mama Sakura!" yelled a frantic Yue.

Sakura had calmed down enough to see Yue thrashing about, trying to keep her head above water, while at the same time being carried off by a current. She gasped and ran off to help the poor child.

"Yue!" She cried as she ran through the river side to see a branch by the side. "Grab hold of the branch sweetie!"

Yue had heard her and caught hold of the branch, holding on with all her strength. "Mama Sakura!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could and waded to the part of the river that Yue was on and pulled the little girl towards her. She carried her in her arms while Yue cried and sat on the river side.

By this time, Sasuke and Naruto ran to them.

"Sakura! Is she alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

And because of this question, Sakura's temper showed itself. "Of course she isn't, baka! She barely knows how to swim and almost drowned today! Do you think she's fine!?"

"Sakura, calm-" started Sasuke.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" Sakura snapped while glaring at the two. "Because of you two morons, Yue could've died! This is exactly why you couldn't handle a child without her getting in trouble!"

And after that day, both Sasuke and Naruto learned how to take better care of Yue and not to get on the bad side of Sakura.

FLASHBACK OVER

So to say the least, there was never a dull moment around the house. But after sixteen years, the three were anxious about Yue as she neared her sixteenth birthday.

Over the years, Yue had grown to be quite the lady. She was beautiful because of Sakura's gift, intelligent from Sasuke teaching her, and thoughtful for a princess. Although, she did inherit a side of Naruto that Sakura did learn to love.

So on the very day of the princess' birthday, the three had a plan.

"Yue!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. "Can you come down here for a second?"

"Okay!" was the response.

Two seconds later, Yue came down from her room with a smile on her face. But Sakura was a little mad over her clothes.

"Yue, must you wear that?" Sakura asked while pointing to her choice of clothes which involved a white tee shirt and regular jeans. (Naruto:What the hell! Isn't this supposed to be in medievl times?! Me:I didn't say anything like that! Plus Yue wanted to wear that! Yue:It's true.)

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Yue asked.

"Just go change."

Yue sighed at her adopted mother and went back upstairs. Then two minutes later came back down with an outdoor blue dress she barely wore. "Happy?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes." She then grabbed a basket and handed it to her. "Can you do me a favor and go out into the forest and pick berries?"

She groaned in response. "Aw! Why can't Naruto-nii-chan get the berries?"

"Just go get them!" Sakura said, a little irritated.

Yue just shrugged and went into the forest.

"Okay guys! The coast is clear!" Sakura yelled.

With a POOF, both Sasuke and Naruto appeared in the kitchen with their wands in hand.

"I thought I would never see this again." Naruto said as he examined his wand with a smile on his face.

"You missed magic that much huh?"Sasuke teased Naruto.

"You would too! And I can finally do this!" He waved his wand and with another POOF, a bowl of ramen appeared in his hands. Then he just rapidly ate it and continued his process.

While Naruto ate, Sasuke and Sakura got down to business.

With Yue:

Yue did as she was told but she took her sweet time doing it.

"Why can't Kaa-san just let me have my way and let me wear jeans for once?" Yue asked to no one. "It's like she's trying to make me a princess." (Me:Which she is.)

When she was starting to pick berries, she was absent-mindingly singing which got almost all the animal's attention and went to her. Of course, she didn't seem to notice all of the animals helping her pick the berries.

Some distance away, a certain red head was walking through the forest just wandering around. (Yue:Wait...RED HEAD!? You didn't! Me:But I did. Yue:He can't be...! Me:But he is.)

"Finally! I got away from Temari." He said with relief in his voice. "I just hope she doesn't send Kankuro..."

As he stopped to rest by a stream he found, he could clearly hear someone singing. "What the heck?"

He started to walk towards the sound and peeked through one of the bushes, he saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw singing while picking berries. He didn't realize that he grabbed her hand that was near the bush he was hiding in.

"AHHH! Pervert!" Yue screamed. "Let go! Or I'll call Sakura or Sasuke on you!"

Gaara pulled her through the plant and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up! I don't want to be found!"

Yue looked at the boy and gasped. "Hey! You're that guy I was dreaming about last night!"

He got a good look at the girl and his eyes widened. "And you're that girl who _I_ dreamed about last night!"

"Now this is creepy." She said. "Why did the both of us dream about each other when we just met!?"

"Don't know."

"Sooooooooo...what's your name?" She asked.

"...Gaara."

"I'm Yue!" She said cheerfully. "Who exactly are you hiding from?"

"My older sister and brother."

They were now sitting by that stream Gaara had found but they didn't notice.

"Why are you hiding from your brother and sister?" Yue asked as she ate one of the berries she collected earlier.

"They're forcing me to go to some kingdom." He answered while staring into the stream.

"So you're life's being controlled, huh?" She said.

He nodded.

"Same here. My mother always tells me to go "put on a dress! Those clothes you're wearing is unlady-like!" and all that crap."

"What do you usually wear?" He asked curiously.

"I always wear a t-shirt and jeans."

Gaara smirked. "So you're not a girl who likes how they look?"

"Hell no!" She shouted. "I hate doing girly stuff! Sakura says that I grew up as a boy since we have two guys around the house and I imitated what they did which was fool around!"

"You grew up around guys?"

She nodded. "Yup! One's this weird emo dude who always says 'Hn.' to some questions I ask him while the others a blond idiot who for the past couple of years tried acting as a ninja."

Suddenly, the two heard yelling.

"GAARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU _WILL _COME OUT!!"

"Damn! It's Temari!" Gaara stood up and looked to Yue. "Sorry but I have to go!"

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Maybe. But right now I have to go!" Then he ran into the forest.

Yue sighed and got up as well. "Figures. The one time I see a guy who's my age, he _has_ to run away!"

Then she went back to the cottage, wondering if she will ever see him again soon.

* * *

Me: So that's chapter 2 people!

Yue: You are soooo evil! Why is Gaara of all people my prince?!

Me:Oh come on! Temari and I _so_ know that there's something going on between you two!

Yue:-blushes- No there isn't! Tell them Gaara!

Gaara: Hey don't drag me into this.

Yue:But that evil twilit angel thinks we're dating!

Me:Think?! We _know!_

Sakura:-sweatdrops- While these three or two handle that, we'll just do the thing.

Naruto and Sakura:REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three of Sleeping beauty:Naruto Stlye! I haven't been able to update like i wanted to but because of school and all that jazz-

Naruto:So you just got lazy.

Nu uh! I'm a freshman at school and there was this threat this week-

Sakura:Lier!

I'm not lying! I swear it's true! And not that many people came today since it was a cowinky-dink that the threat happened on the week of 9/ll.

Kakashi and Yue:-both have soldier hats over their hearts- Bless those poor innocent souls that died that day.

Exactly! Anyways, the person was caught and any one who didn't go to school acted like idiots.

Naruto: That still doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't update!

You know what!? Just for that, you don't get to do the disclaimer! Sasuke will do it.

Naruto:What!!

Take it away Sasuke! That rhymed!

Sasuke:-sigh- Twilit angel does not own any of us-

Yue:But she does own me.

* * *

As Yue entered the cottage with her basket full of berries in hand, she was met with a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUE!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted with joy with a hint of anxiousness.

Yue was so caught off guard by this, she accidently dropped the basket and berries scattered the floor. "Damn it! There goes my two hours of worthless picking!"

"What did you just say young lady?" Sakura said in a menacing tone. Yue gulped in fear since her mother did not tolerate bad language in the house. (Naruto: But damn it isn't even bad language! Me: To me it is!)

"What I meant to say was...um.."I'm sorry for dropping those berries, Kaa-san." I'll go get a broom." She was about to head off when Sakura stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. Here. I'll do it." Then with a wave of her wand, all of the berries disappeared and reappeared on the table in the basket they were originally had been put in.

Yue was shocked by this. "Either I'm going crazy or you just did something freaky."

She giggled. "You're not going crazy. What I just did now was _magic._

"Magic." Yue sat down at the nearest chair and stared at the pink haired woman as if she were crazy. "Surrrrre. Right. And next thing you're going to tell me is that you three are probably fairies, which I doubt, and that I'm a princess" She laughed. "Like that will ever happen!"

Naruto and Sakura nervously laughed while Sasuke smirked.

"Smart girl." He commented. "Saves us the trouble of explaining it to her."

"Sasuke!"

"WHAT!?" Yue stood up from her chair and took a step back. "I was just kidding! Why is it that every time I say something sarcastic, it always ends up being true?!"

He shrugged.

"Am I really a princess?" Yue whispered. "Cause if I am, then why am I in a forest when I should live in a castle?"

"Your parent's decided you should live in the woods and come back on your sixteenth birthday, which is today" Sakura explained with a smile. "So get ready! We're going to leave in a little bit.Oh! And you're going to meet your betrothed later on as well."

"WHAT!?" yelled Yue for the second time in two minutes. "But there's this really cute guy I met in the forest today. He said we would probably meet again and I CAN'T GET MARRIED!! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT STUFF!"

The pink haired fairy raised an eyebrow. "You met some one in the forest?"

She blushed. "Yeah... and I really like him. Even if he did run off." She sighed. "But I'll probably never meet him again so I might as well get ready."

"Excellent!" Naruto yelled out as he took out his wand. "I get to give you your dress!"

Yue let out a protest as he waved his wand to her as her clothes changed. Her regular (Yue:Yet suckish) blue dress transformed into a very elegant and beautiful midnight blue dress. The dress stopped right at her knees and showed off her figure in any way, which she hated.

"Oh man!" She complained while looking at the dress. "This dress sucks!"

"I agree."Sakura said. Yue stared at her with wide eyes and was about to say something when she continued. "I think that dress would look better in red."

So with the wave of her wand, the dress turned from blue to blood red. She smiled.

"Ugh!" Naruto protested. "The dress looked better in blue! Not red!"

"I say she would look better in black." Sasuke calmly said while changing her outfit to black.

"Red!" Sakura changed the outfit to red.

"Blue!" Naruto changed the dress to blue.

"Black." Sasuke changed it back to black.

This continued for the next twenty minutes with magic flying everywhere. Unknown to the four, a dark mysterious figure lurked outside watching as the magic could be seen from outside.

"Well this is intresting." The figure said. "Itachi will be pleased to find the princess leaving to her castle." And with that the person walked away while laughing maniacally.

Back inside, Yue was still standing while her dress suddenly changed to the color purple. "ENOUGH!" She yelled which made the three fairies stop with their waving of wands.

"Can you guys stop _CHANGING MY FREAKING CLOTHES!?" _She screamed. "I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS AND YOUR STUPID MAGIC ALREADY!"

Sakura lightly yet hurtfully smacked Yue by the side of her head while the white haired girl winced. "Yue, don't yell inside the house!" Sakura scolded her.

"Sorry, Okaa-san." Yue sniffled. (Yue:What the hell!? I could've killed Sakura for that! Me: Oh well! Do you want _me_ to smack you on the head? Yue: -mutters- Me: Exactly.)

"I think we should get going before it gets dark." Sasuke suggested.

The two women sighed. "Fine."

So after Yue got all the stuff she wanted to take with them, they set off for the castle.

* * *

Sorry for the uber short chappie. Couldn't think of anything.

Naruto:I really hate you, twilit angel.

I heart you too, Naruto.

Yue:-rolls eyes- Can you review please? Twilit hasn't given Naruto his usual ramen today so he's a _little_ cranky.

Sakura:Please don't use flames. Only Sasuke-kun can do that and occasionally, Itachi.

I'm sorry to say this Sakura but after reading the Naruto Manga yesterday, I enternally hate Sasuke after what he's done. And I heart Itachi!

Sakura:-gasps-

Sasuke: I didn't even do that stuff yet in the anime.

But Itachi...! -sniffles-

Itachi: Can we not spoil what's going to happen in the series? The people will not be happy.

-squeals and glomps- You're so smart 'tachi-kun!

Yue: Again, REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Twi. Angel: So okay! I've had a slight writer's block with this story since i couldn't decide on which storyline to follow since there are two. So I chose the disney storyline instead.

Sakura: Isn't the original better than the disney one?

Sasuke: No. Actually, alot of people know the disney story better than the original. Hardly anyone remembers that one.

Twi. Angel: How'd you know that?

Sasuke: -shrugs- I think my mom read me the original story when I was little.

Twi. Angel: Awww! Wittwe Sasuke had his mommy wead him him a girly fairytale. How cute!

Yue: Actually, twi. angel. I read Sasuke that. My father left me a fairytale book that contained all of the original stories of the fairytales that kids know today.

Twi. Angel: Really? Wow. Hey, where's Naruto?

Naruto: TWILIT ANGEL DOESN'T OWN US!! Hah! I got to say it before the teme! Hey, where'd you get that key-sword thingy?

Twi. Angel: -weilds keyblade- Borrowed it from Mimi from my kh story. Now GET OVER HERE! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SAY THE FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER!!

Naruto: Eep! -runs away while twi. angel follows him-

Yue: -sighs- She owns me though. Oh! And could you readers check out her new story called 'Her story'? It actually tells everything about I came to know Naruto and the gang.

* * *

The trip to the castle wasn't exactly the greatest for Yue. Sure she was excited to finally see the outside of the forest but also a little nervous of meeting her mother and father. And they were the king and queen for Kami-san's sake! She still hasn't gotten over the fact that her supposed _mother, _Sakura, had lied to her and hid her away in the forest, cast off from the rest of cilvalization. A tiny conscience in her mind told her that she probably had a good reason for it. Other than those facts, she was almost fine. Almost.

"Why do I have to wear a dress again?" Yue asked Sakura. They were now on the bridge that connected to the castle and where festivities seemed to be happening.

"You're royalty. You have to act like one sooner or later," She explained with a smile plastered on her face. "And besides, at least you look gorgeous enough for your betrothed if you had your crown on your head."

"Yeah right." She muttered.

Sakura didn't seem to hear this and lead the group towards the back of the castle where a secret passage was waiting for them, hidden from the world. Ironic, no? Anyways, Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay outside while Sakura led Yue through the passage that actually led to a room with a vanity mirror and stuff. On top of the mirrior was a beautiful crown that sparkled when hit by sunlight. Yue reluctantly sat down and waited patiently while Sakura put the crown into her hair while humming a tune. As soon as she finished, Sakura smiled. "There! Don't you look beautiful now?"

When Yue looked in the mirror, she was shocked by the figure staring back at her; the reflection was beautiful no doubt. She had a perfect heart shaped face and the most curious eyes she's ever seen. She also had the same snow white hair as her but on top of her head was a crown. This person was a princess, not her. _This girl isn't me. The Yue i really am isn't _this _beautiful is she? _"Um...Sakura? Could I have a moment by myself? I'm getting really nervous about facing my parents."

Sakura nodded in understandment. "Sure. I'll be outside." She walked to the door and closed it behind her.

Yue gave a heavy sigh. "This is all so confusing. I don't think I'm ready to be a princess." She looked again into the mirror, studying the reflection. Out of the corner of the mirror, she saw a stair way that seemed to head somewhere else. Turning around, she saw the stairway. _The heck? Was that there before?_

Curiousity getting the better of her, she stood up and walked up the stairs. As soon as she did, the doorway disappeared. But she didn't notice since she almost tripped because of her dress. _Grr! Stupid dress! Why did they have to be so long?!_ Heaving up the skirts of her dress, she continued her way upstairs. After a while, she thought she would never see the end until she saw a faintish green glow. Excited, she ran up the stairs two at a time. Now she found herself in a room that held nothing except for a strange glowing green spindle thingy in the middle of the room. But she didn't know what it was since she never saw it in her life.

"The hell is that?" She asked out loud while inspecting the strange new thing. "Does this make something? And why is it glowing green?"

After a while of staring at it, she came to a conclusion. "Sakura said to never touch things that have a strange glow to it. So I'm going to leave it alone." She turned around and gasped when she didn't see the door she came out of. "Where the hell's the door?!"

"Gone, your highness."

Yue quickly turned around and saw two strange figures staring at her. One was a man with black hair and black eyes and he kinda reminded her of Sasuke. The other person was taller than the first but he had blue skin and what looked like gills on his face. The first man was holding a staff that had a green orb on top and extended to the floor.

"Why's the door gone? Did you make it go away?" was what Yue asked first. As defense, she backed towards the wall.

"Yes, your majesty. I did make the door go away." The first man said. "Nice work on finding her Kisame."

The fish man chuckled. "It wasn't hard. You could practically hear her voice a mile away with her screaming."

"Who the hell are you?!" Yue demanded.

The man bowed. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I believe you know my younger brother, Sasuke. And this is my partner, Kisame."

"Wait. You're Sasuke-nii's older brother? I didn't know he had relatives."

"We're a distant family." Itachi took a step closer to her. "And now if you will your highness, touch the needle on the spinning wheel."

Yue blinked a couple times. "No. Why should I?"

"If you will not do it willingly," He raised his staff. "Then I will make you."

She instantly felt a tugging sensation in her body. Then against her wishes, her body was forced to step forward. Yue tried to resist but her body kept moving towards the wheel.

Itachi smirked cruelly. "Try all you want, princess. But you can not break my spell."

Yue kept trying but did not succed. All hope was lost as her hand raised towards the needle. Then she screamed really loudly before her finger touched the needle.

Outside...

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all heard the scream of the princess than nothing. They quickly reacted and headed inside. The three all hoped that the worst hasn't happened. As they used their wands to create a passage that headed all the way upstairs, Sakura gasped as they entered the room. "No! Princess Yue!"

In front of them stood a smirking Itachi and a laughing Kisame. And on the floor behind the two was the young princess lying on the floor with a cold expression and sleeping eyes. Her hair lied all around her face as the crown in her hair was on the floor next to her.

Sasuke glared at Itachi hatefully. "What have you done?!"

"Her curse has come true. Looks like you failed again, little brother." And with a sweep of his cloak, both Itachi and Kisame vanished from the room.

"Damn it!"

Sakura and Naruto knelt beside the princess, tears in their eyes. "Oh Yue..."

"She didn't deserve this." Naruto sniffled. "She was so nice and everything. What'll we tell her parents that couldn't protect her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. We still have a chance." They looked at him with sad eyes. "Remember my gift? She's not dead. She's asleep."

Sakura gasped in realization. "That's right! But...how will we find her true love in time for her parents? It may take decades to find him!"

Sasuke bowed his head. "Hn..."

"May be we should put all of the kingdom asleep until the princess awakens?" Naruto suggested. The two gaped at him.

"You know...that isn't such a bad idea!" Sakura said. "It'll give us enough time to find him."

"That's the plan then. We have to hurry if we want to put all of the kingdom asleep."

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura stood up and quickly disappeared.

All around the kingdom did the faires go to put everything asleep. And I mean everything. The villagers, the animals, heck! Even all of the blossoming flowers! The last things they put to sleep were the king and queen themselves. The faires met up again in the tower in the castle that had a window that viewed the whole kingdom. In this room, they lay the sleeping princess in a bed and put a rose in her hands which were place on her stomach. They made such a presentation with the princess that her true love would almost faint from the sight of her. After all of that, they slipt up to try and find the true love. But not without summoning thorns that protected the castle. Then began the search...

* * *

Twi. Angel: So Naruto. Have you learned your lesson yet?

Naruto: -nods while being tied up and being tortured to watch her eat his ramen-

Twi. Angel: Good. To all the readers, I need some cool way for Gaara to come to the rescue but I don't know how. Could anyone give me a suggestion on how one of Team 7 finds him and leads him to Yue while Itachi interferes? It would mean a great help.

Yue: And she's really bad a writing heoric scenes so she needs _alot _of help.

Twi. Angel: -nods- That's pretty much it. So who wants to do the last thing?

Sasuke: Can you guys review? Or else I'll use my chidori on you.

Naruto: Hey! Why didn't you hit Sasuke for doing that?!

Twi. Angel: Cause he asked during the story. AND WHO TOLD YOU TO TALK!?

Naruto: -shrinks back- Sowwy.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilit angel: Hey guys what's up?

Naruto: Where the hell have you been for the past _year?!_ Everyone's been waiting to read the rest of the story!

Twilit angel: Hey, shut it blondie! I've been busy with school.

Naruto: But you don't even _care_ about school!

Sakura: Naruto! She has to care about school! She's already a sophmore and that's when colleges look at her grades.

Twilit angel: Yeah, what Sakura said! I'm being swamped with a bunch of projects _and_ I recently switched schools. You should be happy that I'm at least getting back to this!

Sasuke: That's true. All you've been doing for the past year is updating those other stories with that little girl from the Akatsuki and me not knowing what my past was and ending up back in Konoha. I hate you for that, by the way.

Twilit angel: Aw! I love you too, Sasu-chan! -hugs Sasuke-

Sasuke:-growling- Get the hell off of me.

Twilit Angel: No! If you're going to be mean, go do it in _Remembering what was Forgotten!_ You're already a stick in the mud in there when you have amnesia.

Sasuke: What the hell prompted you to do that!?

Twilit Angel: -shrugs- I don't know. I was reading in the _Twilight_ section of Fanfiction when I thought of it.

Sasuke: You're so random.

Twilit Angel: Am not!

Sasuke: Are too!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, how long do you think they'll keep arguing like this?

Sakura: I have no clue. You know how much Twilit angel is in a love/hate relationship with Sasuke. She loves him, yet she hates him.

Naruto: -grumbles- Damn teme, getting all the girls. But I do like Twilit angel for making Sasuke suffer in her other story.

Sakura: Really? I love her for what she's planning for me and Sasuke-kun! Oops! Shouldn't have said that! Anyway, we should do the disclaimer.

Naruto and Sakura: Twilit Angel does not own us nor the plot of Sleeping Beauty! But she owns Yue!

---

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a fun time. He, along with his fairy friends, were searching all around the Kingdom in search of a man worthy of being Princess Yue's wife. Their search proved for naught because as he searched for a man, he found none of them to be worthy of the princess' beauty, intelligence, etc. Naruto always found a flaw with the men. It was either this one was too short, or this one is too fat or this one doesn't look like he can fight-Gah! He couldn't find a decent man and he would never be able to! What was wrong with the men in this Kingdom?!

Currently, Naruto was in the forest just outside the Kingdom. He knew that there were a few men who lived outside of the Kingdom walls so he decided to look there. He looked at the forest floor where a few men were knocked out because of the sleeping spell they performed. He was grumbling under his breath as he checked each man to see if they were decent enough for Yue. They weren't.

"Damnit! This is going to take _forever!_" He moaned, kicking at the grass in frustration. He ran a hand through her hair. "Who knows how long this will take to find Yue's true love!?"

Right behind Naruto, a woman stepped out of the bushes. This woman was gorgeous in a way. Her long dark blue hair flowed her back in waves, her bangs curling to her heartshaped face. Her deep black eyes were staring at the back of Naruto's orange sweater. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Excuse me? But why are you checking out those men? Are you gay or something?"

Naruto turned around to face the woman. He blinked several times before his blue eyes widened. "What!? Of course not! I'm not gay! I'm just looking at these men to see if they are Princess Yue's true love! The entire Kingdom will wake up if her true love reaches the castle to go and kiss her! I should get back to searching or Sakura-chan'll have my head for slacking off!" He turned around and sped off into the forest in search of more capable men. When he had turned around, he didn't see the smirk on the woman's face.

"Oi, Itachi-san! Did you hear all of that?" She called out into the forest.

"Yes, I heard all of it," came the smooth, monotoned voice of Itachi. He stepped out of the bushes, an irritated expression on his face. He slammed his staff onto the ground in annoyance. "So the princess is not dead at all, is she? Curse that foolish little brother of mine!"

In reaction to his hidden rage, a bolt of lightning struck down at the top of a tree. The woman jumped as the tree exploded with fire.

"I-Itachi-san, I-I think you should calm down," said the woman who was actually Kisame in woman form. Itachi had used his magic to transform him into a woman so that he could gain information about why the blond haired brat was checking all of the men.

Itachi didn't seem to hear him as he began to stalk off deeper into the forest, a scowl on his face. How dare his little brother try to interfere with his plans! Who did he think he was!? He was the wizard and his foolish little brother was just a weak and incapable fairy! He was stronger and more supiroer in everyway! Did his little brother actually think that he could defeat him? A wizard! One of the most powerful in the land? Itachi's eyes flashed red as he headed towards the castle where the king, queen, and princess lay sleeping. On the inside, Itachi was cackling evilly, an evil scheme forming in his head. Right behind him, Kisame, who was still in his woman form, was shivering at the evilness that radiated off of his partner. If he was like this, Kisame knew better than to defy him. An evil smirk appeared on Itachi's cold features.

_I'll show Sasuke to never, _ever_ mess with the power of a wizard. He will pay for his ignorance._

(A/N: O_O whoa, Itachi is seriously scaring me. And I'm the one who is typing this! I'm having fun with this too!)

---

Elsewhere in a grassy meadow, Sasuke suddenly sneezed. He wiped his nose, wondering what that was.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Sakura asked as she stood next to him, waiting for Naruto.

"Yeah. Must be cold or something," Sasuke muttered. He knew it wasn't the cold so someone must have been talking about him. He just wondered who?

---

Again, elsewhere, Naruto was running towards the meadow where Sasuke and Sakura called to meet him. He was already late and Sakura would really kill him. He was going to be pummeled to death if he didn't get there soon.

Naruto was running past the main path that led outside the Kingdom when he started to hear voices. He skidded to a halt, lending an ear to the loud voices.

"I cannot believe you, Kankuro! How in the world did you actually _lose_ him?! You were supposed to be watching him!" screamed a loud female voice.

"It's not my fault! I had to go and get one of my puppets that just fell out!" pathetically replied a male voice.

There was a loud groan. "You and your stupid dolls! If you weren't my brother, I would have thought you were a girl or something."

"Hey, there not dolls! And I'm not a girl! And what about you and your fan? That's pretty stupid to carry around!"

"My fan is _not_ stupid! At least it's normal enough for me, a girl, to carry around."

There was another sigh. It sounded like a male but not from the one that was yelling earlier.

"Can you two please shut up? You could wake up the whole kingdom if you keep screaming like a pair of banshess."

"No, you shut up! You're still not off the hook for running away, Gaara!" the female voice scolded the second male voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the three people. He found two males who could possibly be the princess' true love! He had to check this out. He ran towards the source of the voices and broke through the forest. He was confronted with three people; he was correct with the genders of the voices. There were two boys and one girl. The blond haired woman of the group was probably the oldest then the first male was probably the one with the cat suit on. The other boy had cherry red hair and teal eyes. There were black rims around his eyes and there was this weird tattoo above where his left eyebrow was supposed to be. They all stared at him in surprise when he broke through. The woman and the first male quickly got into defensive positions. The woman pulled out a huge fan while the male pulled out this weird puppet thing. The second male didn't even react.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman, who was Temari, demanded.

Naruto didn't hear her as he was sizing up the two males who was Kankuro and Gaara. His eyes kept switching between the two. He then studied the weapon that Kankuro was using. He tilted his head.

"Hey, can either of you two fight?"

The two men were a bit startled at the question but they both nodded.

"Of course we can fight," replied the man with the cat suit on. "If we couldn't, we wouldn't be able to kick your butt! Now tell us who you are!"

Naruto gave out a laugh. No way! He found Tukiko's true love! He grinned like a fox at the three. He pointed a thumb at his chest.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, one of the fairies that has looked over the Princess in the Kingdom nearby!" he declared. "I'm looking for someone who could be the princess' true love so that he can wake her up and save the kingdom!"

Temari and Kankuro slipped out of their defensive positions. Gaara didn't even try to look surprised but his siblings did.

"The princess'-"

"True love?"

"Are you serious?" They both said together.

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yes, her true love! She'll never wake up if we can't find her true love!"

They both blinked, slowly understanding the situation. But Kankuro took a bit longer.

"So...Who do you think is the princess' true love?" he asked.

"Hm..." That Naruto didn't know. He kept staring at the two boys, glancing between them to see who would be the one best to be the princess' true love. He came up with one solution. "Who's the older one?"

Gaara pointed at Kankuro.

"Then he's the one."

"How can you just know if he's the one?" Temari asked in confusion. Her younger brother wasn't smart enough to tie his shoes. How could he be a princess' true love? And on top of that, he was a guard of Gaara. She, Kankuro, and Gaara may have all been of royal blood but Temari was engaged to a boy in another kingdom and Kankuro gave up his crown to be a knight instead. That left Gaara the only prince of Suna Kingdom. If she could remember correctly, princess' were supposed to marry princes, not a guard or knight. So how was that possible?

"Because..." Naruto didn't really have a reason. He was just making a guess. "Anyway, I need you guys to come with me to go see my other friends. The teme and Sakura-chan can explain things better than I can."

The three siblings glanced at each other, deciding whether or not to follow the blond. Gaara, being the official leader of the group, nodded. They were heading towards the kingdom anyway and if the princess was in trouble, they would go out to help.

"All right. We'll go with you."

"Dattebayo! All right!" Naruto cheered. He found someone for Yue's true love before Sasuke could! He was going to brag this at him for as long as they lived. "Follow me! Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for me." He turned around and headed into the forest, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari right behind him.

---

Twilit Angel: AM NOT!

Sasuke: ARE TOO!

Yue: Are they still at it?

Sakura and Naruto: -nods their heads-

Yue: What are they arguing for anyway?

Sakura: Apparently, Twilti Angel made some story this year where Sasuke-kun lost his memory of being an Uchiha and grows up in a normal place. Then he and his friend end up back in Konoha at the age of twelve. She's been making Sasuke-kun go through a lot of torture in the story, but I love her for making Sasuke-kun-

Yue: Sakura! Don't reveal what's going to happen in there! Twilit Angel's already mad at Sasuke as it is for what's happening in the manga.

Twilit Angel: Yeah! I still can't believe you did that stuff, Sasuke! Are you trying to make me hate you more than I love you?!

Sasuke: It's not _my_ fault that I'm an avenger! That's my lifestyle! Deal with it!

Twilit Angel: That's the whole REASON why I made _Remembering what ws Forgotten!_ So that you wouldn't BE a fucking avenger!

Sasuke: You just made me look stupid in there! The whole story's stupid!

Twilit Angel: Take that back, bastard!

Sasuke: Make me, sissy!

Twilit Angel: -pounces on him and attacks him. The two wrestle on the ground while everyone else is watching them-

Itachi: -appears out of nowhere, looking at the two- Foolishi little brother pissed off the author?

Yue, Sakura, Naruto: -nods their heads-

Itachi: -sighs and shakes his head- Idiot. And he questions why the author likes me better than him. I request that you readers review this story or I trap all of you in Tsukuyomi for 72 hours watching Sasuke and Karin make out.

Yue, Sakura, Twilit Angel (paused in her fighting): -gasps in horror-

Naruto: Itachi, you sadistic bastard! You can't make the readers watch _that!_ That's-That's...!

Itachi: Then they should review.

Twilit Angel: You're horrible! But I like the way you think, unlike Chicken butt over here.

Sasuke: What did you call me!?

Twilt Angel: You heard me! -goes back to fighting. Everyone sighs again-

Sakura: This is going to be a _long_ story with these two fighting.


End file.
